


Kurusu

by Gordita20



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Persona 5
Genre: Adult Phantom Thieves, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Adult Confidants (Persona 5), Anxiety, Depression, Drinking, Genderbending, Hamilton AU, Multi, Musical, Swearing, on stage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gordita20/pseuds/Gordita20
Summary: A Persona 5 Royal X Hamilton AU written by two sibling nerds (Noah and Bri) (Br-EE) Updates will be explained in the First Chapter!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Takamaki Ann/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Announcement

Hello Everyone!

It's your sibling nerds, Gordita20 and BriBG! We're here to announce a fanfic that we are planning as we are writing this announcement. What is this fanfic you ask? Didn't ask?? Well too bad we're telling you about it anyways! This is going to be a Persona 5 Royal AND.................... The famous and awesome musical known as Hamilton. YAAAAAAAAAY! (We may sound like we don't care but we do! Trust us..... Please?) Also quick note, for some reason AO3 won't let me have BriBG as a co-creator and we spent like 10-20 minutes trying to work it so until then, I will still list her in the notes that she is my co-creator.

In this Persona 5 Royal x Hamilton AU, we will be having some of the characters in Persona 5 Royal as the cast of Hamilton. Also for some of these characters, we will be using some of the Persona 5 Adult Confidant characters created by, "ScruffyTurtles". And in the cast some of them will be rewritten a bit to fit the Hamilton verse, also there will be some characters gender-bending. For Act 1, the Persona users WILL use their Personas until the part when the war is done.(Which is the end of Act 1). In Act 2, they group is still together they just won't have their Personas anymore. The fight scenes they will be wearing their Persona outfits, just without their masks. In other scenes, it really depends on what scene. But they will be wearing their regular clothes or suits like in Hamilton. We'll explain more after showing the cast list. So here it is................................

Cast

Alexander Hamilton- Akira  
Aaron Burr, SIR- Akechi  
John Laurence- Ryuji  
Marquis De Lafayette- Yusuke  
Hercules Mulligan- Iwai (young and mix with japanese and african american)  
Angelica Schuyler - Kasumi  
Eliza Schuyler- Sumire  
Peggy Schuyler- Futaba  
Thomas Jefferson- Maruki  
Washington- Makoto (G/B)  
Philip Hamilton- Human Morgana  
Charles Lee- Kamoshida  
Maria Reynolds- Ann  
James Reynolds- EXTRA  
King Geroge III- Shido  
DOC ON SIGHT- Tae (young-ish)  
James Madison- Sojiro (young)  
Death Lady- Mifune  
Philip Schuyler- Shinichi  
Samuel Seabury- Madarame  
George Eaker- Okumura  
Background dancers and singers/soldiers- EXTRAS  
British soldiers- Shadows  
Angelica Hamilton- Yuuki (G/B)  
Theodisa- Haru  
Theodisa (daughter)- Lavenza  
John Adams- Yoshida

We're gonna have young Iwai from the ACAU as a mix of Japanese and African American to fit the role Hercules Mulligan. We're having Makoto to be a gender-bend Washington (aka she's STILL a woman and a bit older). Yuuki aka Angelica Hamilton will also will be gender-bend as a girl, to fit the role. Oh and Morgana is gonna be human -3-. The British Soldiers are ALL gonna be shadows and Shido will be leading them, like how King George III does. We are the change some of the lyrics to fit the Persona characters names. So sorry if it's off beat or something like that, we just want to make it perfect..... ish. We'll make each chapter a song from Hamilton. We'll also try our best to post every other weekend. Because, we have work/school in the week. We'll post the first chapter, "Akira Kurusu" either this weekend or next weekend. Gordita20 will be writing the song bits and BriBG will be writing the dance stuff, since she knows dancing more UwU. Other than that, please for your support? We really love this idea and want it to happen. Please send Kudos and leave comments of some ideas that might help!

Thank you all so much!! And we'll see you soon!


	2. Akira Kurusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Song, "Hamilton" or for this AU, "Kurusu"

**Heyo fellow nerds! It’s us Gordita20 and BriBG here to post our first Chapter/Song of the Kurusu Musical! Just a reminder that in this musical fanfic, we are only going to change the names in the lyrics, yes we know this may sound a bit off beat, don’t rhyme, etc. we just really want to do this crazy fun idea! Anyway please leave kudos and comments about this musical! Now without further adieu, _IT’S SHOWTIME!!!!!!_**

  
**Akira Kurusu**

  
The audience of the Velvet Room Theatre takes their seats as the musical is about to start. The lights dim slightly to let the audience know that the show is about to begin as the booming voice of Igor speaks. “Welcome to the Velvet Room…” He waits for the audience to quiet down before he continues. “.....The show shall begin momentarily, please silence your cellular device so it can not distract the actors as they perform, all video recording is highly prohibited.” The audience does as they asked. “Now sit back and relax and enjoy the show..”

Darkness takes over the theatre with a single spotlight on the stage. The music begins and a figure takes the stage as he approaches the center of the spotlight and Goro Akechi wearing his Crow (The Detective Prince one) outfit but it was all balck but the outfit was different to fit the time era of this play, and he also has his long brown hair kept up to a high fashionable ponytail.

He takes another breath before he begins to sing the first verse. “How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?” He moves to a different part of the stage.

Ryuji Sakamato also wore his Skull outfit but it was all solid white entering the stage from where Akechi entered. “The ten-dollar founding father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter, by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.” He sang this as he crossed from stage right (actor’s pov) to stage left as Takuto Maruki wearing his solid white suit and tie passed by him when Ryuji walked pass by center stage.

“And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.” As he sang he stood at the center stage for a little bit before he turned to walk up the stairs on stage right.

ACAU Sojiro Sakura enters from the upper stage left as he is wearing his fashionable clothes including the fedora but it was all solid white. he slowly walks down the stairs as he sings his verse. “Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned, our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain, put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.”

Akechi stands at center stage as he sings and the dancers and the other cast members do their choreography. “Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man” took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and the world is gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?” Akechi does a little quick spin to the left to reveal the main character of this musical.

Akira Kurusu has a single spotlight on him as the stage lights around him went dark, really having the light shine on him as he is donning his Joker outfit but it was all white. “Akira Kurusu. My name is Akira Kurusu. And there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait, just you wait…” 

As light on the stage returns as the lovely Sumire Yoshizawa enters from stage left and wears a beautiful blue and white dress. “When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden, two years later, see Akira and his mother bed-ridden, half-dead sittin in their own sick, the scent thick..”

The background dancers continued their choreography and Akira sat on a chair that an extra quickly brought out for him to sit. “And Akira got better but his mother went quick.” The company sings, then Akira gets up and moves to the down right stage as Makoto Niijima also wearing her Phantom Thief but in all white enters center left stage and begins to sing.

“Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide. Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying, you gotta fend for yourself (Akira, you gotta fend for yourself)' ' Makoto walked away to the upper stage left and Akechi took back center stage.

“There would have been nothin’ left to do for someone less astute, he woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution, started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord, tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford scammin’ (Scammin’) for every book he can get his hands on,plannin’ (Plannin’) for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land, In New York you can be a new man.(Oooh)“ Akechi moves away as the company moves and Akira grabs his props from an extra.

“(Akira-) In New York you can be a new man-(Just you wait!) In New York you can be a new man-(Just you wait!)”

“In New York you can be a new man-” The company sang

“In New York-” The female company sang

“In New York-” The Male Company sang

Akira enters back on stage wearing clothes to showcase that they are now in the past of the story. “Just you wait!” 

The choreography continues. “Akira Kurusu. (Akira Kurusu) We are waiting in the wings for you. (Waiting in the wings for you) You can never back down, you never learned to take you time!(you never learned to take your time!) Oh, Akira Kurusu (Oh, Akira Kurusu) When America sings for you. (Akira Kurusu) Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh.”

Akechi gets back to center stage with the single spotlight on him and he is now wearing his casual outfit and his hair is down. “The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him. (Just you wait) Another immigrant, comin’ up from the bottom. (Just you wait.) HIs enemies destroyed his rep. America forgot him!

ACAU Iwai and Yusuke appear on the far stage left and right with separate spotlights on them. “We fought with him.”

Ryuji betweens the middle of the two with his own spotlight. “Me? I died for him.”

Makoto appears on the 2nd floor center stage. “Me? I trusted him.”

Sumiere, Kasumi, and Ann appear on the stairs on stage left. “Me? I loved him.”

Then all the lights went out and Akechi was alone on stage and the spotlight on him went from white to bright red. Me? I’m the damn bastard who shot him”

The lights turn back on and everyone continues to dance as Akira makes his way to the dead center stage and Akechi speaks one more time. ‘What’s your name, man?”

“ _Akira Kurusu!!!!_ ” 

Lights go out as the next song gets set up.

**Notes: And that’s Chapter 1!!! Hope you guys liked it! We’ll try to post Chapter 2 next weekend, if not then the weekend after that! See ya’ll soon!**


	3. Goro Akechi, Sir

_**Hey fellow nerds! It’s us again Gordita20 and BriBG here with the second chapter/song of the Akira Kurusu musical! Also, we are planning something big after this musical, We’ll give you more information later but just know that it’ll blow your minds.** _

**Goro Akechi, Sir**

The stage changes to the busy streets of New York City as the company sings the first verse. “1776. New York City.” Akira Kurusu walks from stage left and he sees Goro Akechi walking with his notebook out reading from stage right. 

Akira approaches Akechi. “Pardon me. Are you Goro Akechi, sir?” He asks as Akechi looks up from his notebook.

“That depends.” Akechi shuts his notebook in a little bit of a slightly scary way. “Who’s asking?”

Akira quickly looks a bit nervous. “Oh, well, sure, I’m Akira Kurusu, I’m at your service, sir.” He bows to him. “I have been looking for you.”

“I’m getting nervous.” Akechi jokes.

“Sir..” Akira stood tall and began to speak more with some shyness. “I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study. When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?”

Akechi gives Akira a weird funny look. “You punched the bursar.”

They both share a brief silence moment as they both blink at each other awkwardly before Akira continues.

“Yes! I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid.” Akira turns to Akechi with curiosity. “So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?”

Akechi looks to the side with a bit of sadness. “It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed.”

Akira quickly read his face and quickly moves on. “You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan. God, I wish there was a war! Then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for…”

Akechi quickly stops Akira so he can catch a breath. “Can buy you a drink?”

“That would be nice” Akira answers with a smile and begins to walk with Akechi to the bar at stage right.

“While we’re talking let me offer you some free advice.” They enter the bar. “Talk less.”

“What?”

“Smile more.” Akechi uses his fingers to form a smile with his fingers.  
  


“Ha.” Akira nervously chuckles.

“Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for.” Akechi continues.

“You can’t be serious.” Akira gave a deadpanned look.

“You wanna get ahead?” Akechi answers

“Yes.” Akira nods.

“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.” Akechi explains more a bit before the bar door opens on stage left revealing Ryuji Sakamoto with Yusuke Kitagawa and Muneshia Iwai looking excited.

“Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?” Ryuji asks

“Show time!” Yusuke and Iwai respond.

“...like I said…” Akechi groans in annoyance.

Ryuji begins his verse as Iwai beats in the table with the beat. “Show time! Show time! Yo! I’m Ryuji Sakamoto in the place to be! Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh! Those redcoats don’t want it with me! Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!”

Yusuke gets up and begins to dance. “Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Yusuke! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!” Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best? C’est moi!” Yusuke bows

Iwai gains the attention of the group by making some noises. “Brrrah brraaah! I am Muneshia Iwai, Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?” Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course it’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…”

Ryuji clears his throat. “No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let’s raise a couple more…” 

“To the Revolution!!” The trio raises their glasses and shouts at the same time and Ryuji spots Akechi on stage right and approaches him.

“Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!” Ryuji chuckles.

“Goro Akechi!” Iwai announces his name.

“Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!” Ryuji requested as Iwai starts a small beat for him.

Akechi clears his throat. “Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand. You spit. I’m ‘a sit.” Akechi takes a seat in a cocky way in a nearby empty seat. “We’ll see where we land.”

‘Booo!” The trio all sneered at him before they go back to their table on stage right. 

“Akechi, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?” Ryuji looks back at Akechi.

Akira steps forward to center stage and finally speaks his mind. “If you stand for nothing, Akechi, what’ll you fall for?”

The trio looks at Akira with a confused look and Akechi does so as well earning another brief awkward silence between the five men in the bar.

“Ooh..” The trio stood up from their table as they spoke then made their way down to Akira.  
  
“Who are you?” Ryuji stands at Akira’s left.

“Who are you?” Yusuke uses his height advantage to stand behind Akira.

“Who are you?” Iwai stands at Akira’s right.

Each of the three gives Akira a scary look while slowly walking to him, making Akira back up kinda scared. “Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?”

  
  


_**And that’s it for Goro Akechi, Sir! We hope y’all enjoyed this chapter and we will see y’all in the next song, My Shot! Buh Bye!!!! Also, we are still trying to put a mini-poster for each song at the beginning of each chapter! BriBG puts a lot of work into them so it would be a shame if they go to waste.** _


	4. My Shot!

**_Hello everyone! It’s us again, Gordita20 and BriBG back at it again with the 3rd song of the Kurusu musical! Also sorry we’ve been gone for like 2-3 weeks, BriBG started school and I, Gordita20, got more busy at week. Just a head up that when we get to the “A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R” part for Akira’s name we will be doing “A-K-I-R-A-R-A” so basically just repeat the R-A. It’ll make sense once we get there. Also, this is probably going to be a long chapter because of all the blocking I will be writing for this song, and get ready to see some special “effects” via persona wise._ **

**My Shot**

The second Akira gets intimidated by the trio, he immediately turns around to face the audience and begins to sing. “I am not throwing away my shot!” He walks over back to stage right. “I am not throwing away my shot!” He walks to stage left. “Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry, and I’m not throwing away my shot!” He walks back to center stage and in the middle of everyone in the bar. “I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College. I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish. The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish. I gotta holler just to be heard. With every word, I drop knowledge!” Akira does a little spin and the blue flames of rebellion sparks around his feet before he lands it and continues. “I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal tryin’ to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable. Only nineteen but my mind is older. These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder ev’ry burden, ev’ry disadvantage I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish, I walk these streets famished.” The trio joins Akira’s side. “The plan is to fan this spark into a flame. But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name, I am the—”

“A-K-I-R-A-R-A” The four sang at the same time. “We are--we are--meant to be…” The four returns to the table.

“A colony that runs independently. Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly. Essentially, they tax us relentlessly, then King Shido turns around, runs a spending spree.” Akira makes it rain money with invisible cash in his hands. “He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free, so there will be a revolution in this century.”

“Enter me!” Arsene appears in the air and echoes what Akira says before disappearing.

“He says in parentheses.” Yusuke, Iwai, and Ryuji.

Akira smirks as he continues. “Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me. I will lay down my life if it sets us free. Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy, And I am not throwing away my shot. (My shot!) I am not throwing away my shot. (My shot!) Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry and I’m not throwing away my shot. (And I’m not throwing away my shot.)”

The trio joins in with Akira and dances with him along with the background dancers. “I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry and I’m not throwing away my shot. It’s time to take a shot!”

Yusuke walks over to the table and sits on top of the table. “I dream of life without a monarchy. The unrest in France will lead to ‘onarchy? ‘Onarchy?” Yuskue gives a very confused llok to both the audience and everyone in the bar. “How you say, how you say, ‘anarchy?’ When I fight, I make the other side panicky. With my—” 

“SHOT!” Yusuke’s Persona, Goemon appears briefly above him before disappearing.

Iwai stomps over to stage right. Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice, and I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis. I’m joining the rebellion cuz I know it’s my chance to socially advance,instead of sewin’ some pants! I’m gonna take a—”

“SHOT!” Iwai’s Persona, Black Bart appears briefly above him before disappearing.

Ryuji walks over to center stage with his usually punk like attitude. “But we’ll never be truly free until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me, you and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion have another—”

“Shot!” Ryuji’s Persona, Captain Kidd appears as well before he disappears.

Akechi finally stands from his seat and walks towards the trio. “Geniuses, lower your voices. You keep out of trouble and you double your choices. I’m with you, but the situation is fraught. You’ve got to be carefully taught: If you talk, you’re gonna get shot!”

Akira quickly stands up and walks between Akechi and the Trio. “Akechi, check what we got.” He points at Yusuke. ”Mister Yusuke, hard rock like Lancelot,” Points at Iwai. “I think your pants look hot,” Turns to Ryuji. “Sakamoto, I like you a lot.” The trio and Akira go to the table on stage right and gather around it. “Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot…What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot, poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not, a bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists? Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!” The second Akira finished that last verse, the stage went dark and there was a single spotlight on Akira. 

“Oh, am I talkin’ too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth. I never had a group of friends before, I promise that I’ll make y’all proud.” Akira got nervous and stuff before Ryuji walks up to him and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!” Ryuji proclaims, cheering up Akira a bit.

The company and the background dancers began to dance and sing. “I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry and I’m not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry and I’m not throwing away my shot!”

“Ev’rybody sing! Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!) Hey! Whoa! (Whoa!) Wooh!! (Whoa!) Whoa! Ay, let ‘em hear ya! (Yea!) Let’s go! (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!) I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!) Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!) Come on! (Yea!) Come on, let’s go!” The dancers keep dancing and Ryuji looks up to the rooftops and turns around and stops a random citizen (Kasumi) and sings. 

“Rise up! When you’re living on your knees, you rise up. Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up. Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up.” Ryuji slides backwards and begins to dance with the background dancers again.

“When are these colonies gonna rise up? When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa! Whoa!) When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!) When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa! Whoa!) Rise up! (Rise up!)

Akira walks to the center front stage and a spotlight is on him as the light behind him dims down as the background and he begins to sing. “I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. When's it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me? If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody?” The lights dim darker until Akira is “alone” on stage with the spotlight on him and everyone can see the anxiety on his face. “See, I never thought I’d live past twenty. Where I come from some get half as many. Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask, we have to make this moment last, that’s plenty.” He shakes his head to make the bad thoughts go away and the stage lights come back. “Scratch that, this is not a moment, it’s the movement where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went? Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand, we roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land. And? If we win our independence? ‘Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants? I know the action in the street is excitin’, but Jesus, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’ I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’. We need to handle our financial situation. Are we a nation of states? What’s the state of our nation? I’m past patiently waitin’. I’m passionately smashin’ every expectation, every action’s an act of creation! I’m laughin’ in the face of casualties and sorrow, for the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow!”

Akira and the company join in and they all begin to sing and dance together for the last verse. “And I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry and I’m not throwing away my shot. We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! (Not throwing away my shot.) We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! (Not throwing away my shot.) We’re gonna (We’re gonna.) Rise up! (Rise up!).” Akira and the trio begins to walk to the front stage with their Personas flaring above them. “Time to take a shot! (Rise up!) Rise up! Time to take a shot! (Rise up!) Rise up! Take a shot! Shot! (Ri--- ri--- ri---) Shot! A-yo it’s time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!) Time to take a shot! (Time to take a shot!) And I am-- (And I am--)”

Akira and the three stand at the center stage with their fist up. “Not throwin’ my shot-- (Not throwin’ my shot!)” They all fired a shot up into the air with curse, electric, ice, and wind combined shot.


End file.
